Forbidden Feelings
by RavensRedShadow
Summary: Beastboy has been having some intresting feelings for a fellow Titan. This is boy/boy romance. If you don't like don't read. *Edit-Completed*
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a guy/guy romance story. If you don't like don't read. I do not intend this to get to explicit, I want it to be as fluffy and innocent as possible.

Summary: Beastboy has been having some intresting feelings for a fellow Titan *cough* Robin. This is a short prologue to set up the story.

* * *

Prologue

It is wrong. These feelings. This longing. I know that and yet I can't help myself. I can't stop these feelings.

I shouldn't feel this for him. It's not natural, not right.

I can't help the fact I blush whenever I see him. I can't help the fact I can't seem to get my thoughts in order when I'm around him. I can't help the fact my heart stops every time he smiles at me.

How can I tell him how I feel? Whenever I see those deep ebony locks, that mysterious mask, that lean body I can't help it, my insides begin to melt.

I can't let him know. I can't let anyone know. If anyone ever found out I know I wouldn't be able to hold my head up again.

So I keep my distance and avoid him on purpose. I put on a mask of jokes and sarcasm to hide my inner thoughts.

But he can't ever know my feelings for him. Because he's a guy and… so am I.

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Please let me know what you want to see. Thank you for reading. R/R


	2. Forbidden Feelings

Hello here's the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!

* * *

I stumbled into the common room, groaning, trying to wake up. I blinked looking around seeing everyone sitting around the table eating breakfast. My eyes couldn't help but linger on one particular person.

"Beastboy you're up early this morning." Robin said looking up at me from his eggs with a slight smile on his face. I nodded, blinking, rubbing my eyes and yawning. _His hair is still slightly rumpled from sleeping _I noted trying not to think about that, knowing if I did my cheeks would turn bright pink.

"Yeah I'm hungry." I mumbled stumbling over to the mini fridge. I was absolutely useless in the morning.

I opened the door and shielded my eyes from the blinding light trying to find my soy milk. I pushed aside tubs of old take out food and cans of soda.

"Do you require any help friend Beastboy?" Starfire asked floating over to me.

"No I'm good." I replied pulling out the carton of milk from behind a box of pizza and grabbing a glass. I walked over to the table and slumped down in my seat pouring the milk in my glass.

"Do you mind?" Raven snapped at me from behind her book. I realized I was a little to close to her. She got irritable when it came to her personal space.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the rock this morning." I muttered scooting over.

"Come on ya'll don't fight, it's a beautiful morning." Cyborg said finally taking a break from shoveling his pancakes into his mouth.

"Yes, I agree friend Cyborg." Starfire chimed in happily from Robin's side. "It is a quite enjoyable morning." Why did she have to be so close to him? Why did she always hover by his side?

Then I felt it. The anger deep inside me began to surface and I felt my body begin to change. My bones began to creak and bend, reshaping into** him**.

_No _I thought closing my eyes _I can't lose control. _I took deep breaths and pulled the anger back into the depths of my mind. Opening my eyes cautiously I saw that, thankfully, no one had noticed my inner battle.

"There is nothing good about mornings." I groaned gulping down the remaining soy milk, trying to act as if nothing had happened. I slammed down the glass sighing, feeling a little more awake.

"Could you be any louder?" Raven growled snapping her book shut.

"I can be, if you want me to." I shot back finally snapping, Raven was the only one who could push me over the edge like that. She just rolled her eyes.

"You done BeastBoy?" I looked at Robin who was pointing at my glass. His body was too close to mine, it made me want to lean in and just rap my arms around him.

"Yeah thanks." I said smiling up at him hoping he didn't realize what I was thinking. He smiled back taking my glass along with the other dishes to the sink.

I walked over to put my milk back in the fridge and the others filled out to do their respective activities. Cyborg was muttering something about giving the T-Car a new set of tires, Raven was reading her book, and Starfire was calling Silky.

"You need any help?" I asked Robin as he began to wash the dishes. He blinked at me.

"Sure, that would be great," He smiled "thanks." He handed me a dish to dry and his hand brushed mine. My breath caught in my throat and I glanced over at him to see if he noticed but he wasn't paying any attention to me.

I couldn't help but blush, my reactions were so embarrassing around him. I couldn't help stare at his well-muscled arms as he washed the dishes and imagine what it would be like if those nimble finger were on me instead of the plates.

I shook my head trying to rid it of those thoughts. I carefully dried the plate and put it back in the cabinet.

"Here," Robin said handing me another plate. I took it carefully so that my skin wouldn't touch his.

"Beastboy, I was thinking maybe you would want to do some one on one combat practice this afternoon." I glanced over at him. "The others are going out to the mall so I was thinking it might be a good time to work out."

"Ummm…Sure." I said nervously. Us, working out, together, alone… it didn't sound very comfortable. Still I couldn't say no, not when he had asked me with that smile.

"Great, you mind if we start at around noon, that's when they're going out." He said giving me a smile that made my heart melt.

"Yeah," I murmured "of course." I was unable to tear my eyes away from him, wanting the one thing I couldn't have.


	3. Oh God, This Isn't Good

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wanted to add a new chapter sooner but school has been taking up all my time. I want to thank all of my reviewers! Those kind words always make me smile. I also really appreciate the constructive criticism. Anyway, here is the chapter. Hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

"Come on ya'll, it's almost time to go." Cyborg boomed from the couch.

"Give me a minute." Raven said in her careful monotone "I need to talk to BeastBoy," she paused glancing at me "alone."

"Ummm…Okay." I gulped. Though Raven looked calm I knew at any second she could explode.

She led the way out into the hall. She stood eerily still for a moment, then she turned to me.

"Could you please stop screaming!" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"What?" _That's it, _I thought, _Raven has completely lost her mind._

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to be a psychic? Especially in this house! You're practically screaming your thoughts! If I hear one more gushy thought about Robin's butt I swear I'm going to throw up!"

I felt my face grow hot. "You heard that?"

"How could I not!?" she sighed and then started to massage her temples. "Look Beastboy I'm sorry, just quiet down okay."

Unsure of how to do that exactly I just stood there, hoping she wouldn't freak out again.

"Ah," Raven sighed "much better. Just stay like that until tonight. I'll get some herbs to block your thoughts while I'm out."

"It doesn't bother you?" I asked my face red, looking anywhere but at her.

"Yes…oh that, no. I don't mind. Where I come from it was quite common in fact. The feelings you have should not make you ashamed. If you ignore them because of what other people might think that should make you ashamed."

"Raven, almost ready?" Cyborg called, standing at the elevator with Starfire.

"Yes." She called, turning to walk away. She paused, and then looked back at me. "Oh, by the way, give it a shot. You might be surprised."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I puzzled over what Raven had said. What did she mean by that? Was it a premonition? I didn't think that was one of her powers but with Raven I was never really sure.

I walked toward the training room, trying to clam my frayed nerves. _Okay just calm down. You'll be fine. This can't take to long. _I told myself as I reached the door.

Opening the door I was surprised my mouth didn't hit the floor. Robin wasn't wearing his normal uniform instead he was wearing a white tee shirt and a pair of long black pants. They weren't any more revealing then his then his usual outfit but just the fact that I had never seen him in casual clothes made me blush. He was moving things off to the sides of the room. Then he looked up.

"Oh, hey BeastBoy. Come on lets get started." I gulped and nodded, praying he wouldn't notice how nervous I was.

"Okay," he said turning to me, "now we'll just do some hand to hand fighting. So don't use your powers OK." I nodded and he quickly launched himself at me.

_Oh shit, _I swore _this is not good. I'm so weak when it comes to this. I don't want him to think I'm weak._

I jumped back quickly and kicked out at him. He spun away; dodging my kick but quickly came back around to punch me. I grabbed his fist and slammed my own into his face. He staggered back and I launched another kick to his gut. This one he managed to dodge but as he ran forward at me, he tripped on the corner of a treadmill. He was falling towards me. _Oh god, _I thought _this isn't good. _

And then he was on top of me. Oh god, I could feel every muscle in his chest. He pulled back but in doing so his leg slid between my own. His lips were so close to mine that, for one moment, I lost control. Closing the space between us, I pressed our lips together. _Oh god,_ I thought _his lips taste as sweet as they look_.

Then I realized what I had done. I had **kissed** Robin. I done the one thing I had promised myself I would never do. Ashamed and embarrassed I pulled away and crawled out from under him.

"BeastBoy!" Robin called as I ran out of the room. I ran as fast as I could my only thought _Don't let him catch you, don't let him catch you._

I reached my door and ran inside. I slammed it and locked it quickly.

"Open the door!" he was outside pounding on the door. He didn't sound angry, he sounded…worried. That only made me more disgusted with myself. "Please, open the door! Please, BeastBoy!"

I leaned against the door clutching at my chest. My breath came out in gasps as I tried to calm down.

"Please…" How could I have done this? How could I have hurt him? The one person I cared about the most in this world was the one person I had managed to hurt.

I heard him walk away. He probably hated me now. Still, he couldn't hate me as much as I hated myself.


	4. Simply, That I Love Him and Always Will

I know this is a really short but I just wanted to get inside BB's head and explore his feelings a little deeper. I'm almost done on the next chapter so I'll update sooner.

* * *

I lay there, curled in a ball, dried tears on my face. Why had this happened? Why? How could I have been so stupid to lose control like that, to hurt him like that?

How long has it been since **that** had happened? I glanced at the clock. Almost a day now.

I sighed. No, I had not left my room since **that **had happened. I felt so pathetic hiding like this but how could I face Robin? I couldn't bear the thought of him yelling at me, screaming at me, hating me. I didn't want him to hate me. But I really couldn't blame him. After what I had done I deserved it.

All day I had debated about leaving the tower but I decided I couldn't. Where could I go? This was my home, my only home. Besides there was no point in running, everything would just remind me of him.

The others must have returned by now. They hadn't come to check on me. Had they found out? Had Robin told them? Would he really do that? Even if he hated me I still couldn't imagine him doing that. Robin was to kind to do anything like that.

I sighed. What was Robin doing right now? Is he thinking about how much he hates me?

Why? I began to sob again. My thoughts are going in circles around him. Why, can't I just forget him? Why, can't I move on and stop this pain?

Because I love him. That's why. That's the reason he won't leave my thoughts. Simply, that I love him and always will.


	5. The Last Person I Wanted To See

Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I said I would. I was getting my room painted so my computer was unplugged for a while. I really like this chapter so I hope you all do to.

* * *

My stomach growled for the hundredth time. "Shut up." I muttered hoping it would make my hunger go away. It didn't.

I needed food. I had never gone without my daily serving of tofu before and right then it was killing me.

I sat up in my bed. _I need food, so I'm gonna get it._

I transformed into a fly and flew under the crack in my door. I flew down the hall as fast as my fly wings could take me.

Then, I heard voices. Perching upside down, I waited, praying that somehow a green fly would go unnoticed.

"Shouldn't we go check on friend, BeastBoy?" Starfire asked floating down the hallway.

"No, Star. Robin said he wasn't feeling well. He needs his rest." Raven replied in her usual monotone. So Robin hadn't told them. Why?

"But there must be something we can do."

"No, now drop it. The best thing we can do is let him get some sleep."

"Perhaps you are right friend. I am still worried about him though."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry to much." Raven said her voice so icy, I shivered.

So she knew I was here and she was pissed, great.

I heard the girls walk away and I resumed my flight and entered the kitchen. Dropping down in front of the fridge I became a wolf, grabbed the tofu with my teeth, and sprinted back out.

I raced down the corridor desperate not to get caught. I turned the corner and raced toward my room. The door opened and I ran in closing and locking the door behind me.

I slumped down against the wall breathing heavily. I gasped trying desperately to catch my breath, clutching at the tofu package.

Suddenly, I was aware of the fact that there was someone else in the room. I looked up and saw the last person I wanted to see sitting on my bed.

Why was** he** here? Why would **he** want to be anywhere new me after what had happened?

Shocked and unable to gather my thoughts I blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. I frowned at him.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm the reason you haven't come out of your room for almost a day." He said running his fingers through his hair. Then he frowned at me. "Why are **you** sorry?"

I stared at him incredulously "For obvious reasons." I muttered blushing, embarrassed beyond belief. I didn't want to talk about this. "I had no right to force anything on you like that."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Who said you forced anything on me?"

"Excuse me?" He walked over to me and sat down sat down on the floor. My heart was hammering in my chest. What was he doing? What was he saying?

"Who says I didn't enjoy it?" Then he cupped my face in his hands and brought his lips to mine.


	6. Oh Yes, I Could Get Used To This

Hey everyone. Soooooo sorry I haven't updated in while, I really need to work on that. Here's the next chapter. I cut it a little short 'cause I've been having some writers block. I'll be working hard on the next chappy though. Enjoy! And keep reviewing!

* * *

I pulled away from him, eyes wide and chest heaving.

"Why?" I murmured putting my finger to my lips. Those lips he had just touched with his own.

"Didn't I already tell you? I enjoyed it."

"But…why me…after what I did…"

"I'm glad you did that. If you hadn't, I wouldn't know that I feel this way." He was still so close I could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"But…you have…Starfire…any girl you want…why did you choose me?" My breaths where still coming out in gasps and my thoughts were a jumble.

"Starfire and I don't have any feeling for each other. Not any more. I don't think we really ever did."

"But…why? Why so suddenly?"

"That kiss sparked feelings in me I've never felt before. Feelings, I never even dreamed I could feel. And perhaps…it's not so sudden. Perhaps, deep down, I always felt this way towards you. We can take this as slow as you want. We don't have to rush. I want this, I don't know if it will work but I want to try this. I want to be with you, I want that feeling again."

I blushed and he touched my face, stroking my cheekbone reverently.

"Would you...maybe kiss me again?" I asked quietly

"With pleasure." And I sank into the passionate heat of his embrace. Oh yes, I could get used to this.


	7. Plans

Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been suffering from major writers block. But here you go. The next chapter is almost done so I hope that will be out soon.

* * *

(The Next Day)

We all sat down at the table to eat dinner. Starfire and Raven had brought back pizza from their shopping trip. We all started to inspect the pizza for any strange toppings.

"It's ok," Raven said sitting down "I ordered it." We each grabbed a piece.

"So what's the plan for the week?" Cyborg asked between mouthfuls of pizza.

"Crimes been pretty slow these days." Robin said

"Yeah, it's been nice to have some time off." Raven commented

"But we have to stay ready so I think we all should train this week." Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Cyborg asked

"No," Robin said flushing slightly

"Hey, he's just trying to stay fit. Is that a problem? He's just staying ready." Then I realized everyone was staring at me. "…And stuff like that…" I trailed off lamely. Why did I always have to say stupid stuff like that? Now they're going to ask questions.

"I'll be doing a ritual this week," Raven said and immediately all focus turned to her. I shot her a grateful look.

"Yes, I will be assisting Raven in her ritual." Starfire beamed

"Well, I'm gonna just work on some new features for the T-car." Cyborg said. Then all the attention was once again on me.

"Ummm…well, I was just going to do some random stuff, you know like play video games, stuff like that." Truth be told, I had been hoping to spend some time alone with Robin. But it had only been yesterday that he had admitted his own feelings to me. Maybe he needed more time to get used to it. I would give him space. He would let me know when he was ready.

* * *

I sat on the couch in the middle of a game when Robin walked in. My heart speed up but I pretended I didn't see him. He came over and sat down.

"Beast Boy, we need to talk." I gulped. That was probably the most dreaded sentence in the English language.

I paused the game and sat there waiting for it. Waiting for him to say it was a mistake. That it wouldn't work out. Waiting for him to break my heart.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"It's OK," I murmured staring at my feet "It's not your fault. We can just forget this ever happened."

"Beast Boy, are we talking about the same thing?"

"You think this is mistake. Liking me is a mistake. It's OK, I understand."

"No, no. That's not anywhere close to what I'm talking about that. Why would you think that?"

"Why wouldn't I think that? This whole thing is way to good to be true."

"Yeah, it is. You liking me as much as I like you, **is** to good to be true. Beast Boy, I may be many things but impulsive is not one of them. I wouldn't agree to go out with you without thinking it over first, and being sure I wanted it. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not offering to spend some time with you."

"What?"

"Earlier, when we were making our plans for the week I could tell you were upset. I don't want you to think I don't want to spend time with you. I do, it's just I would prefer our relationship was a secret."

"Oh." I said immediately feeling relieved. He reached out and took my hand.

"I just don't want any bad feelings in the team. They might not be okay with it."

"I understand." I muttered, blushing. He smiled at me and stood up. "We can go do something tomorrow if you wanted."

"Yeah, sure." Then he left me alone to my thundering heartbeat.


	8. Because He Likes Me Too

Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while. I was grounded from the computer. Anyway here it is.

* * *

I walked down the steps towards the garage. Robin was taking me out. I blushed just at the thought of it.

He had asked me to wear casual clothes so I had worn my only pair of jeans and a purple tee shirt. Though it wasn't like it was going to make us blend in any more than usual. My green skin alone was like a neon sign.

The door opened with a loud click and I peeked my head around the door. Robin was leaning against the side of the only normal looking car we owned, a black mustang. He wore casual clothes too but with the ever present mask as well.

He glanced over as I made my way across the room.

"Beast Boy, we should get going." I nodded and jumped in the car

We drove for maybe five minutes and arrived at the…

"We're going to the beach?!" I exclaimed. Robin smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice and quiet. Besides you like the beach right?"

"Yeah," I blushed he had remembered

I hopped out of the car and raced out onto the beach. I had always loved the smell of the beach and the sound of the gently crashing waves.

"Come on, let's go swimming!" I exclaimed, grabbing Robin's hand and racing towards the waves.

"Ah! Come on Beast Boy we don't have our bathing suits on! And it's too cold." He yelled but it was too late.

The water was surprisingly warm for October. We splashed around and swam until out legs could no longer keep us floating.

We stumbled onto the beach, laughing. Finally when we caught our breath Robin spoke.

"We should dry off first before we drive home. Cyborg would kill us if we got the leather seats wet." I nodded and he set out to make a fire.

We both gathered a good amount of wood and pilled it up.

"Let's light this up," he pulled some matches from the bag he had retrieved from the car.

Then he bent over and I got an eyeful of wet ass. The pants clung to him so tightly, so perfectly…

No that's not my thoughts but rather **his**, leaking from that dark part in the back of mind which he inhabited. I pushed all those thoughts back where they belong.

"There we go. Now we can dry off."

"Yeah," I gulped and he settled on a log as I sat down beside him on the sand.

The flames flickered in the fading light, casting very appealing shadows over Robin. I scooted over and climbed up on the log next to him. He glanced over at me.

"Beast Boy…" I closed the distance

He shared one light kiss with me. Then he set me on fire with his gentle lips. As he pulled me against him my entire body began to smolder.

I could feel the flames racing through my veins, flushing my skin and making my heart thunder against my ribs. He could feel it, I knew but he didn't pull back. Instead he pulled me closer running his fingers through my hair. Those long fingers danced from my scalp to my cheekbones. Everywhere our bodies touched felt like the sun itself was caressing my skin.

Finally he pushed me away when our hands began to wander below the shoulders.

"That's enough. We need to calm down." I nodded through my erratic breathing trying to calm the desire rushing through my veins.

We collapsed together by the fire. "I'm sorry." I murmured, softly

"It's OK; I just don't want this to go to fast. I don't want us to do something in the heat of the moment we would regret." I blushed, thinking of a few things that would fit into that category.

"It just feels like it's been longer than three days."

"But it hasn't, and we need to remember that." I nodded

"It's been a nice night." He turned smiling to me

"Yes, yes it has."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stumbled into my room and promptly collapsed on my bed. I would be covered in sand for days but I didn't care. I didn't even care I would probably get a cold from swimming in October. Seeing him smile had been worth it.

Even if the kiss had never happened it would have been worth it. All because he knew and returned my feelings.

All because he liked me too.


	9. I Miss Him Every Second He's Away

Here's my latest chapter. My next one is already done so I'll put it up ASAP. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you continue to do so. It makes me work so much faster... :)

* * *

"Movie night!" I exclaimed plopping down onto the couch

"What movie are we going to watch?" Robin asked settling down beside me on the couch

"It's my turn to pick." Cyborg announced

"Nuh uh, you picked last week." I complained

"Well what do you want to watch BeastBoy?" Robin asked

"I was thinking Step Brothers." I stood to go put it in the Dvd player

"Nope you little grass stain. It's my turn." Cyborg grabbed the back of my uniform. I turned and glared at him.

"Come on you know you want to watch Step Brothers!" I was up in Cyborg's face

"No way that's a disgusting movie, it's not even funny! I've been waiting for Star Trek to come out on Dvd for weeks now so ya'll are just going to have to deal with it."

"You all are having a meaningless argument over a meaningless activity. We are watching Silence of the Lambs." Raven spoke up finally

"If it's so meaningless Raven then just go sit in your room!" Cyborg roared

"Please friends my we watch the film The Notebook?" Starfire floated over her arms filled with popcorn and sodas.

"No, were watching Step Brothers"

"Star Trek!"

"Silence of the Lambs…"

"Shut up!" Our head all snapped around to see Robin glaring at us "You're all acting like idiots. We're watching Live Free or Die Hard."

He popped the movie in and the lights dimmed.

It started getting really intense really fast. Every time a gun went off I flinched and ducked my head. Then there was a huge explosion and I flinched burying my head in Robin's shoulder.

Quickly realizing what I had done I pulled away. Robin didn't seem disturbed in slightest however. In fact his fingers found my own and laced themselves through mine.

I gulped. I was sure everyone could hear my heart trying to work it's way out of my chest.

Finally the movie ended and Cyborg stretched mumbling a goodnight and stumbled out of the room. The two girls floated sleepily behind him.

"Were you trying to cut off the circulation in my hand?" Robin asked quietly and I realized my fingers were still laced with his. I quickly jerked my hand away and scooted over on the couch.

"No, sorry." I mumbled

"It's fine," he laughed

"What are you laughing about?" I asked crossly

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're cute." He murmured and then he leaned in to press his lips to mine. Oh, how I enjoyed his kisses. His hand, which before had stayed at the nape of my neck was now smoothing it's way down my chest. My stomach muscles jumped when he ran his fingers lightly along my abs.

The only sound was our heavy breathing and the slight sound of wet lips connecting and reconnecting over and over.

"We should stop." Robin breathed against my lips

"Do you want to?" I asked my chest heaving against his

"No," He crushed my lips to his.

I wished that moment could have lasted forever. I wanted to kiss him all night but he pulled away eventually leaving me hungry for more.

He placed a light kiss on my forehead, bid me good night, and walked out of the room.

Oh, how I missed him every second he was gone.


	10. Soon That Black Haired Boy Would Be Dead

The pressure at my temples was nearly unbearable. What was happening? It felt as if my head was being cleaved in two.

I moaned the pressure was building even more. Silent sobs wracked my body as tears slid down my face. I had never felt anything as painful as this. Silently I begged whatever could hear me to make the pain stop.

Then, as if my silent prayers had been answered, the pain evaporated as if it had never been there. I sat up on my bead wiping the stray tears from my cheeks. I must go see Raven, I thought. I have to tell her… Then the world began to waver and rotate. The ground rushed up towards my face just as everything went black.

* * *

I blinked. I was face down on the floor. I heaved myself into an upright position rubbing my head. I had been going somewhere, somewhere important but now I couldn't remember.

I shrugged just as someone lightly rapped on my door.

"BeastBoy, time for dinner." It was Cyborg

"Coming," I yelled hurrying to the bathroom. I washed the drool off my face and ran a brush through my hair. There, I smiled, perfect.

As I walked out into the hallway and down to the common room I had the feeling, once again, that I was forgetting something. Something very important, perhaps even life and death but I couldn't pin down what it was.

"BeastBoy," Robin smiled at me as I walked through the door and all thoughts fell from my mind. His smile was like the sun itself.

I sat down beside him and he pushed a glass of soymilk in my direction. It was as if we were the only people in the room. It was as if we were the only people in the world.

* * *

I sneered looking through his eyes at that black haired boy. My host really cared for this boy, how hilarious. I would have never guessed these two would end up together but I suppose I was wrong. And it was a good thing. I could use this masked boy to my advantage. He made my vessel happy, he made him weak.

My green skinned host really thought he was rid of me, I could feel it. I had to carefully plan this out. I couldn't reveal my presence to him while I was still so weak. I laughed quietly in the recesses of my host's mind. Soon this would be my own body. Soon that beautiful black haired boy would be dead.


	11. Not Now, Not Ever

Hey everyone! Sooooo sorry I didn't write this chappy sooner. I had alot of stuff going on and barely had any time to write let alone figure out where this story is going.

Grrr, this is really frustrating me 'cause I'm not sure how to continue. So I have a request for all of you. Of course I have a basic plot line for the rest of this fic however the relationship is really giving me troubles. So you tell me what do you want? Fluff or something a little more hardcore? I originally wanted only light fluffiness but now I'm not so sure 'cause plenty of people have asked about the lemon. So just leave a comment letting me know what you think. I know you probably want to get to the chapter now so, enjoy!

* * *

(Two Days Later)

I was so happy I could barely contain it. Just being with Robin made me so giddy, even if we weren't alone. His presence alone made me high. I glanced over at him across the table where he sat next to Starfire. I couldn't even bring myself to be jealous of her.

How could I be jealous of her? Robin was mine.

"What a beautiful day," I commented leaning back as I looked up at the sky from under the pizza themed umbrella.

"Yeah it really is," Cyborg said after he finished ordering from the waitress. Being at the pizza restaurant in the middle of town always made me feel a little more like a normal teenager. Normal, I sighed, what a rare feeling it was for me.

"Friends, I must ask a question about a phrase you have here on earth. It is confusing me." Starfire fidgeted in her seat a slight blush on her face. She always got embarrassed when she asked for help with our language.

"What is it Starfire?" Robin asked encouraging her to open up

"Well, the phrase 'I love you' is quite confusing." She paused, "I believed I knew the meaning but now I am not so sure."

"Well, Star, 'I love you' is a phrase you say to someone you care about." Cyborg said

"I understand that but it seems there are different types of caring. A parent says to their child 'I love you' but a friend can also say it to another friend. Also I have seen a girl and a boy say it to each other before they do the lip contact. How can this one phrase be used so many different ways?"

"Well," Robin rubbed the back of his neck thoughtfully "I guess it all has to do with the tone of voice. I don't know. Mostly, though, it's just understood what type of love a persons talking about."

"It is just that in my world we have a different word for each type of love. It is hard to understand." She said frustratedly, twirling the ends of her long red hair around her fingers

"I know it's hard but you'll get used to everything soon enough Star." Cyborg smiled and that answer seemed to appease her and she went back to happily slurping at her mustard.

Suddenly the day didn't seem as nice as it had been before. I frowned down at my glass of soda rearranging the ice cubes with my straw.

Why had Robin never told me he loved me? We had been together for only a couple weeks but it wasn't as if we didn't already know each other. I mean we had been friends for the past couple years so the whole awkward learning about your partner stage had been basically cut out of our relationship. He should know by now what his feelings for me were.

I swallowed hard, an unwanted thought floating to the forefront of my brain. Was it simply that he didn't feel that way about me? Was I just someone he only wanted to have a couple of weeks with and then move on? Was I not worthy of his love?

I glanced at him from out of the corner of my eye. I couldn't bear to lose him. Not now, not ever.

* * *

It was working so beautifully. The more time past, the more my host became an insecure little girl.

His thoughts were a wonderful tangle of insecurities. I knew that black haired boy would serve his purpose well but I hadn't thought it would be this well. My host really was more like a preteen girl then a nearly sixteen-year-old boy. He was so lovey dovey about this boy that it made me want to puke.

Really, how could he actually be this worried about whether or not the other boy loved him or not? It was pathetic. Still, I had no room to complain. My tendrils of power had been able to successfully take root in his mind with him so distracted.

Soon, very soon, it would all be over.


	12. More Then Enough

Ok so finally the new chapter is up. Sorry about the wait. Please enjoy.

* * *

I paced anxiously in my room. For the past couple days I had thought of nothing but him. Robin filled my mind to the brim and then overflowed.

Everything around me reminded me of him. Everything. Normally that would be a good thing but not now. Now, I couldn't bear to think that he would never say those words to me. Those three little words. Why did such little things cause such big problems?

I sighed pushing my green hair back. I had been in my room pacing for the past four hours, it was about time I did something else.

I walked out the door into the long hallway. Why did it suddenly feel so empty, so long, so without purpose? I passed by the common room and felt even more depressed. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to leave my room.

I turned and walked back towards my room just as Robin came out of the common room. I didn't look at him. Knowing if I did, tears would start falling down my face. I couldn't allow that to happen. Not in front of Robin. No, never in front of him.

* * *

Beastboy walked past me without even sparing a glance in my direction. He was never like that. When we were alone it took all my strength to pry him off me.

I stared after him wondering what had gotten into him.

"You're worried about him." I started and whirled around to look at Raven

"I hate it when you do that." She just stood there motionless looking at me with her emotionless violet eyes.

"Why do you think he's acting like this?" I shrugged as she turned crossing her arms

"Obviously you know so just tell me." She rounded on me her eyes flashing red

"That's not the point." I stood shocked at her sudden outburst, staring at her. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "When did he start acting like this?"

"I don't know, a couple days ago. The day we all went out for pizza."

"What did we talk about at pizza?" Raven said impatiently

"We talked about plans and bickered over the pizza. Then Star asked…" It hit me then "Oh god."

"You finally got it through your thick head." She sighed, "He's doubting you, you're desire to be with him." I understood now what Beastboy wanted. I blushed at the thought.

"Raven," I muttered helplessly "I'm not ready to say that."

"You don't have to. But you have to at least show him it will happen in time or he will slip away from you forever." She paused staring at me "What are you waiting for? Go to him!" I took off running down the hall as fast as I could.

* * *

I slumped onto my bed suddenly feeling very tired. Robin. Robin. Robin.

The door slid open and I shot bolt upright in my bed. There he stood. The one who I had just been thinking about. the one I was always thinking about.

"Beastboy," he moved in quickly pushing me back onto my bed. His lips were on mine in a n instant. Normally he started soft slowly bringing the intensity up but now his kiss was needy. It was hard and quick.

He didn't pull away until we could no longer breath from the harshness of the kiss. He dropped kisses in my hair and along my face. He pulled me to lay on my side as he settled beside me.

"Beastboy," he murmured between kisses lovingly. He pulled me in tight to his chest and continued to place stray kisses into my hair.

He hadn't said 'I love you'. But he didn't need to. I understood now what he needed. Time. And I could give that to him. I understood now that I could wait until he was ready. We had time enough for 'I love you's' later. Right now this was enough. Right now this was more then enough.

* * *

Ok I know BB was totally emo in that but I assure you it was necessary. I hope you all liked it and hopefully I will start to listen to you guys and actually get these chapters out in a timely manner.


	13. How Soon

I was so inspired by the wonderful reviews I cranked this chapter out. I wanted a funny chapter 'cause this story has been getting progressively dark. So enjoy and remember this is proof that I work more quickly with reviews so review :) por favor. ありがとう (Just accomplished 1 daily goal. Three languages on one page!)

* * *

I poured myself another glass of soy milk, groggily looking across the table at Robin and Raven. Cyborg and Starfire had suggested we go to the park for a morning picnic. Robin had muttered something about work in the tower, I had been asleep at the time, and, as Raven was completely averse to sunlight, she passed as well.

So it was just me Robin and Raven at the breakfast table.

"So," Raven started sipping on her tea "when are you guys planning on having sex?" I sprayed my soy milk across the table.

"Raven…" Robin said warningly as I continued to choke.

"What I deserve to know." Robin patted me on the back, eyes narrowed at Raven.

"No, you really don't" Robin glared at her.

"Robin, sometime you forget I'm a psychic, along with other things. I feel emotions and sometimes even see emotions when they're strong enough. So unless you want me to basically peep in on you guys getting it on, I suggest you let me know ahead of time." I choked more violently, heat rushing to my face.

"Raven, I don't expect that to happen for a long time." She shrugged

"Just let me know ahead of time so I can to China or something." Finally, I was able to stop spluttering.

"Don't talk about that! Especially not at breakfast!"

"Sorry," Raven stirred her tea absent-mindedly. My face was still bright red I knew and I shifted in my seat uncomfortably.

"So," Raven started after a long pause "are we talking days or weeks here."

"Really, Raven!" I stood, angry and embarrassed "Stop talking about this like I'm not here!" I turned and stormed out of the room.

* * *

I turned to Raven. "You know if you weren't my best friend I would have to kill you right now."

"Yeah, I know." She shrugged "I just can't help it. I never get to tease him when Cyborg and Star are around."

"Your emotions are out of control right now aren't they." I stated dryly.

"What makes you say that?" she smirked.

"Because I know you. You're never this cheerful." She laughed taking another sip of tea.

"But no seriously, months or weeks?"

"Ah, Raven." I sighed shaking my head at her, smiling "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you."

"That's what I'm afraid of." She sighed slumping in her seat.

* * *

I walked through the halls towards my room. Though I had been angry and embarrassed I had also been, surprisingly, happy. It was so normal to hear bickering and the teasing was comforting in it's own way.

Now that I was on my own however I could feel that sense on impending doom again. It hovered over me like a black shroud, dulling the happiness I had felt before. I shivered as a cold chill ran up my spine.

Something bad was coming and it was coming soon. I was sure of that. The only question left, was how soon.


	14. The Perfect Plan

More insight into our little peeping tom.

* * *

I sat back on my chair looking through my host's eyes. Things were going just as planned. The stupid boy, whose body I now inhabited, was falling more and more for that black haired man.

One little thing would send him over the edge and allow me to gain control quickly. I smirked propping my feet up. Suddenly my host's eyes turned on a purple haired girl.

Oh yeah, there was the one flaw in my plans…that bitch. She could easily destroy me with this small amount of power at my disposal.

I leaned my chair back so in balanced on its two hind legs, stroking my chin. _Now, how to get rid of her,_ I thought.

I couldn't under estimate her. No, I wouldn't make that mistake twice. After all the same powers she now possessed had once belonged to the one who had caged me in here.

Then it came to me, the perfect plan. I smirked softly leaning forward, my eyes focused on that infuriatingly emotionless face. Soon I would drag emotions from that face. Soon she wouldn't be so proud. I laughed at the thought, the sound reverberating in my cold prison menacingly.

* * *

Short, I know sorry. I just wanted to make things more confusing for you guys. Haha, just kidding. Anyway I'll post the next one soon cause it's written I just have to edit. Enjoy!


	15. Perhapse I've Caught You This Time

So new chapter. Yay! Read the notes please!

Notes: An OC will be introduced in this chapter. He does NOT exist in the series, so please don't spend forty plus hours searching for him only to find out he isn't there. I created him. (He is the unknown character who talks in like all of the other chapters.)

Also please notice that the POV changes a couple times in this chapter.

* * *

Raven's POV:

We all sat around the table for breakfast. The smell of waffles perforated the room along with the ever present odder of soy milk and the sweet tang of orange juice.

Everyone laughed heartily at Gods know what. I couldn't care less. I was more interested in the emotions swirling around my friends.

I glanced over at BeastBoy across the table. The emotions running through him were strange. The patterns were off. I could feel happiness at the surface but barely concealed beneath it, was pure hatred.

I frowned. BeastBoy couldn't hate anyone. It wasn't in his nature.

Curious, I reached out slowly and probed his mind.

_Oh my God! _I doubled over in pain as tremors tore through my body.

"Raven!" Everyone was out of their seat in an instant and at my side. "What's wrong?" I reached out. I had to tell him!

I opened my mouth to speak but my vocal cords constricted causing only a whoosh of air to pass through my lips.

Damn you! I thought as I could feel **him** trying to push me into unconsciousness. No, I had to fight it. I had to tell them.

With one final shove **he** sent me over the edge into spiraling blackness.

* * *

BeastBoy's POV:

I stood silently at Raven's side as she hovered over the bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Robin asked softly

"I have no idea. All I can tell you is that she's had severe trauma and is now in a coma." Cyborg was staring fixedly at the computer screens.

"She was sitting right across from us, Cyborg. There was no trauma." Robin was scared, I could tell.

"You think I don't know that?" Cyborg turned to face him "I was there too." He calmed down "If I didn't know better I would say she was hit over the head. Hard."

"What could have caused this?" Robin wondered pacing. No one answered.

I felt a panic rising up in my chest. A feeling I could not place. Sure I was worried for Raven but this went beyond that. It went beyond anything I'd ever felt before.

Raven, I thought dejectedly, what is wrong with you.

* * *

Raven's POV:

I was floating above an empty void. I knew where I was and, more importantly, I knew who had brought me here.

"Come out," I hissed "I know you're here." he stepped out from behind a pillar I had not noticed before.

"You caught me. You always were good at that weren't you Raven?" He grinned softly. Then he paused tapping his chin thoughtfully. "Oh wait, perhaps I've caught you this time." He pulled back his lips in a smirk I wanted so desperatly to wipe of his face.

"Nice to see you again," I said sarcastically "Luka."

* * *

I know this chapter was probably very confusing. I will explain all about my cute little OC in the next chapter or so.


	16. Guilt

Sorry for the slow update. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Raven's POV:

"Shut up you asshole and let me out of here!"

"Now, now Raven, you know I can't do that. You might tattle on me. Nope you have to stay here." He smirked at me as I growled at him angrily.

"Aww, Raven I'm hurt. Is my company really that dreadful? You know I've missed you terribly."

"I haven't," my eyes were narrowed dangerously. I had to be careful. I was of course normally stronger then him but this was his turf. He controlled everything here.

"Don't you just love my new home? It's a little small but I'm upgrading soon." He smiled cruelly at me waving a hand around.

"No, you won't."

"I'm sorry Raven but that really isn't up to you, now is it? Nope, I think this body is being wasted so I might as well save my poor host from destroying this perfect vessel."

"Shut up! You ass, why do you think we picked him? He's strong! He won't let you take him over so easily."

"Oh, but Raven what you and the monks of Azarath failed to realize is that I only need a moment of weakness. One second of insecurity and he's mine."

"Robin," I breathed. He was going to use Robin.

"Bingo," he smirked

Fuck.

* * *

BeastBoy's POV:

My eyes opened slowly as I yawned. I had passed out leaning on Raven's bed. Again.

She still hovered there. Unchanging. I couldn't even see her chest rise and fall. The only thing that made me sure she was still breathing, was the steady beep of the monitors around us.

As I looked at her I felt a swell of guilt I couldn't place. I hadn't put her here. No, not like before. So why did I feel this overwhelming wave of guilt overcome me?


	17. Something More

Finally a new chapter! This took me soooooo long because this story is almost over. I only anticipate a couple more before I have to write the last chapter so I'm trying to make these last few extra good for you guys!

* * *

BeastBoy's POV:

"Starring at her won't change anything you know that," I jerked my head off my crossed arms and eyed Robin.

"I just don't want her to be alone," I murmured softly picking at a thread in the blankets

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind you leaving for some sleep in a bed rather then this chair." He squeezed my shoulders "Don't worry, Cyborg is monitoring her 24/7."

"I just feel better being here," My eyes were down cast, trying not to catch his worried expression. "A bed won't make me feel any better."

"Not even if it was my bed?" My heart stopped beating for a second. Had he just suggested we sleep together? "Come on it's late." A hand was extended towards me and I took it with only a moments hesitation.

As we made our way down the hall hand in hand I couldn't help but wonder about Robin's intentions. When he had offered to share his bed with me did it mean we were going to do more then sleep? Was I really ready for us to 'go all the way'?

He opened the door and tugged me inside. "I'm going to take a quick shower so go ahead and make yourself at home." He smiled and squeezed my hand before disappearing into the bathroom attached to his room.

I had been in Robin's room before but never like this. Somehow the bare walls and the uncovered floor made it seem more intimidating then before. I slowly shed my clothes and on impulse folded them and placed them carefully on the single dresser. I now stood in my boxers in Robin's, my boyfriend's, room.

I eyed the bed. It didn't look like it had been slept in, ever. I ran my fingers over the bedspread. No, not even a single crease. I sighed, there was no way I would be able to live in any degree of cleanliness.

"What's wrong?" I started and turned to see Robin standing in the pool of light coming from the open door of his bathroom.

I gaped at him open mouthed. He was still dripping with water from his shower and the skin along his cheek bones were flushed with heat. He stood in nothing but boxer casually rubbing his hair with a towel. I groaned. Did he have any idea of how sexy he was?

"Beastboy?" I snapped out of my daydream and blushed madly.

"Ummm…it's just that I don't know which side of the bed you usually sleep on." I breathed.

He smiled at me causing my heart to flutter in my chest "It doesn't matter to me." I kept my eyes downcast as I slid under the crisp sheets so that I was on the far side of the bed.

He let the towel slide from his fingers and clicked the bathroom light off. It took my eyes a moment to adjust and by the time they did he was at the bedside.

His fingers were at the edge of his mask, pulling the fabric away, at long last revealing to me the eyes of my love.

* * *

Raven's POV:

I squirmed helplessly against my bonds. Luka sat there watching me with that maddening smirk on his face as I shifted, trying to get free.

"You won't be able to free yourself I'm afraid." He smirked leaning back in his chair.

"Shut up." I barked and tried again to break free. He just sat there, smirking at me, his eyes narrowed and glinting.

He stood and walked over to me. I gazed up at his unreadable face as his form blotted out the only light in the room. His hand brushed lightly against my cheek causing me to flinch.

"Don't touch me!" he ignored me, of course, the only evidence of his anger was the slight thinning of his lips.

"I still can't believe their power now runs through you." He breathed leaning down so he was at eye level with me, "Why do you think the elders put such great power into the hands of Trigon's only heir? I would certainly like to know. Perhaps it's because you already had his power within you so that any addition would guarantee success. Or perhaps they looked into your future and saw you would grow close to my host and protect him from harm. That you could protect him from me." He circled around me slowly, his fingers running through my hair. "Did they see you would come to care for him? Is that why they chose you? Because they knew you would protect him? I wonder if those great, strong elders were able to see you would grow to love him."

"Shut up!" I shrieked. My throat was raw from screaming and my eyes blurry with tears. "You don't know anything you pathetic piece of shit!" I cursed myself as he smirked at me. Even if he had only been guessing at my feelings, the reaction I had given him was conformation enough for him to be sure.

"It's too bad that the one you love is so hopelessly infatuated with another." He smirked, "And he's infatuated with a man no less."

"It doesn't matter! I've seen them together! I know he's happy and I know that I will never compare to Robin! I don't care! I just want to be someone good for him…to protect him…"

"You sound like him right now." Luka laughed out loud, "You just want to be someone good for him...protect him...I think he said those exact words not to long ago. It's to bad you weren't even able to do that, though." He tugged at my bonds, "You're kinda failing at protecting him don't you think?"

I opened my mouth for a retort but I couldn't think of anything. Perhaps I was a failure. I hung my head. I had lost the one I loved to someone else and now I had failed to protect him from the most vile being to ever exist. My brother.

* * *

A/N: OK *wipes sweat from brow* now that that's done with. All right, so I bet none of you saw that coming right! Raven loves BB! Le gasp! I didn't either. I seriously had no intention of adding that little tid bit until I was right there in the middle of writing it. I literally looked at my screen and was like "WTF! When did this happen!"

HAHA! What a bad writer I am letting my stories control me *smacks back of head*. Also that lovely little plot twist at the end was surprising to huh! I know. Again I didn't see it coming either. At the end I reread and was like "Oh…well I lost to the story again." It has a mind of it's own I swear! (BTW I just pulled all that stuff in the end about Raven having a brother and those extra powers out off my ass. Did you know you can do that when you write fanfictions! Oh the sweet joys of the internet!) I just noticed that this short A/N has taken up quite a bit of space so, bye bye!


	18. If Only

BB's POV:

I stared up at Robin's eyes, his blue eyes. I reached out to him as he slid under the cool sheets and brushed the skin just bellow his eyes. It was paler then the other skin due to the fact it was always covered with his mask.

"They're beautiful," I murmured, blushing. The fact that Robin had shown me this, the only thing he held most dear, was indescribable. The fact that he trusted me like this showed me he was serious. That he truly cared about me.

"You're beautiful." He murmured pulling me down beside him and in an instant his lips were sealed over mine. His hands roamed over my chest, feeling the slight green fur that covered my body.

He pushed me down into the bed as he straddled my waist. Fingers tugged my hair lightly as his lips became even more insistent. My heart swelled with the love I felt for this man.

* * *

Raven's POV:

"You feel it don't you? They having an awful lot of fun right now aren't they?" he smirked eyes glinting "How rude! When you're unconscious and hurting they're getting frisky."

"Shut up." I muttered teeth clenched. I held back a sob, tears streaming down my face. I could feel his lust like shock waves rushing through me.

"It hurts doesn't it, sis? Don't you think they should pay?" his lips pressed against my ear "Let daddy's little girl out."

"Just stop Luka! Let me go and let him go too. Do that and I won't have to kill you."

"Now, now I don't think you're in any position to be giving orders." He punched me in the stomach "No you're really not."

* * *

BB's POV:

As we lay together in his bed I looked over at his sleeping face. He looked so much more human without that mask. So much more like a man rather then the hero that he was. That he had to be.

I sighed squeezing his hand. If only Raven was alright then everything would be perfect.

* * *

So sorry I haven't written anything in a while. I just got Final Fantasy 13 (finally!) and have been playing it in all my free time. Sorry it's sooo short too. Anyway! Robby's got a pair of baby blues! He's so cute isn't he? I just hate Luka. He's such a meany. Poor Rae nobody wants to get kidnapped by their psycho brother. Anyway hope everyone's enjoying their summer! Ciao!

~Raven'sRedShadow


	19. A Week

I would like to apoligize for not updating for so long. I don't really have an excuse but the good news is that finally I updated. I know this chapter is short (even for me) but if I continued it would be like twenty pages long cause there's really no good place to make cliffhanger after this. Yes, this means it gets rather intense after this. Yay! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

BeastBoy's P.O.V:

"It's been seven days." I murmured looking down at Raven, still hovering over the bed as she had been since the beginning of the week.

"I don't know what to say. She doesn't look like she's in any danger of deteriorating any more but the longer she stays in this coma…" Cyborg trailed off.

"The harder it will be for her to wake up." Robin murmured.

"No," Starfire cried, "she has to be OK. Right?" We were all silent. Cyborg looked up from her charts solemnly.

"She's strong but no matter how strong you are, some battles you just can't win. And whatever battle she's fighting in there must be one hell of a fight."

Raven's P.O.V:

I closed my eyes fighting back the tears threatening to spill over. All over my body the cuts oozed and stung. He was somewhere nearby, taunting me with his very presence.

BeastBoy. I repeated his name reminding myself why I had done this. Without my distractions, however small they may be, Luka would have taken over BeastBoy and killed Robin by now.

His influence over BeastBoy was limited now but soon, with one second of panic on BeastBoy's part, he could control everything. I couldn't let that happen. Not that I could do very much in my current predicament, though. I could only hope that he would be strong enough to overcome everything. He had to.

BeastBoy's P.O.V:

"We need to leave," My head shot up, locking eyes with Robin. "She's been in this coma and she's gonna stay in this coma until she can overcome whatever it is she needs to. Right now, we all need some fresh air."

"But what if we can do something? What if, she needs us? What if…" Robin cut me off

"We've done all we can for now. All we can do is wait and take care of ourselves. Sitting in this dark, dusty room isn't healthy."

"It's not healthy to be in a coma." I shot back. Robin's face softened.

"Please, for me." And with those pleading eyes staring down at me, I caved in without a second thought.

Luka's breath fluttered across my neck.

"They're leaving." He murmured. A hand came up to my side and fingers dug into my open flesh.

I grit my teeth, "I know." A laugh echoed from his mouth at my pain.

"We are moments away, my sister. Moments away from the end."


	20. The End of Days Part 1 of 3

Oh my God! I know this is soooo incredibly late but I wanted to let all of you know that I am in fact still alive. I have had this story hanging over my head for so long I finally had to just sit down and get it done. This is the first of the last three chapters and I have to admit I am not pleased at all with this ending. Still it's done and I can finally move onto a new story! Woo!

* * *

BeastBoy's POV

I lagged behind the rest of the team watching them walk comfortably together along the shore of our little island. Raven should be here with us. If she was maybe then we could laugh without hesitation. Maybe everything could be ok.

"BeastBoy," I glanced up and saw Cyborg looking at me, "come on." I trotted after him, not noticing the two figures that hung back.

Robin's POV

"Robin," Starfire murmured, her fingers gentle on my gloved wrist.

"Hmm?" I questioned, glancing at her. She stood looking out over the water as the waves sparkled in the sun.

"Is it true?" She turned to me, large green eyes questioning.

"Is what true?"

"You and BeastBoy?" I held my breath. So she knew. Of course she would knew. With my luck all of them knew.

"Yes," there was no point in lying about it now. Besides I held no shame for my feelings.

"How long?" Her questions, coming from anyone else may have seemed intrusive, even rude but she had been my first love. If anyone had a right to question my feelings for BeastBoy it was her.

"A couple months now." I turned to her placing my hand on her beautiful face as her eyes filled with confused tears. "Starfire, this changes nothing that happened between us. I never lied to you. I truly cared for you. I would never, ever hurt you."

BeastBoy's POV

"Raven's heart beat is still stable. I've been monitoring…" I turned to see Robin and Starfire a ways back talking together. Jealousy coursed through me, unbidden.

"Hold on, I'll get Robin." I jogged in their direction.

"BB, wait…"

"…no matter what. I will always love you." I stopped dead in my tracks and watched in horror as Robin pressed his lips to Starfire's cheek.

"No!" My body doubled over in pain.

Raven's POV

My eyes snapped open. I was awake? There was only one way Luka would have let me go. If he had taken over BB's body.

Shit. I had to get there before he killed someone, before he ruined our lives forever.

BeastBoy's POV

The world pulled back from my eyes like I was watching it through a TV screen. I couldn't move my body or make my vocal cords speak. I was paralyzed.

I could see Robin staring at me with a look of panic on his face. I could count on one hand how many times I had seen that expression on his face. What did he see that frightened him so? If only I could open my mouth and ask him.

Robin's POV

Beast Boy's body stretched and morphed into that terrible form I had seen once before. His coal black eyes sent chills down my spine.

"So we finally meet, Robin." the voice that came from his mouth was most certainly not his own. "Are you prepared to meet your end?" his head tilted to the side and his lips pulled back into a sinister attempt at a smile.

"Who are you?" I managed to breath.

The smirk grew wider. "It doesn't matter who I am. Who I will be, though, does." pain bloomed in my neck as his nails dug into my jugular.

"I'll be the murderer of Robin the Boy Wonder."


	21. The End of Days Part 2 of 3

I am so glad I got this chapter done, and in a relativly timely manner too! :) Anyway this is the last chapter then it's the epilouge so I hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

Robin's POV

The pain in my throat was unbearable and as the blood slipped down my neck I could feel unconsciousness creeping up.

"Stay awake Robin." the creature growled, "I have a little bedtime story I need to tell you before you drift off, OK." He gave a quick squeeze at my neck causing fresh waves of pain to roll over me.

"Wha...do you...want?" I managed before choking on my own blood

"Now, now Robin no need to get all worked up. I can hardly keep you conscious as it is. As for what I want, I want my life. The life that I was denied by my own people." His face came closer to me and his rank breath caused me to choke again. "Now how 'bout that story."

This was the end, it had to be. Raven was in a coma with no hope of waking up, BeastBoy was being possessed by our very attacker, and both Cyborg and Starfire were incapacitated. By the time any help realized we needed it, it would be too late.

"I suppose my dear baby sister has never talked about me so I have to introduce myself. I am Luka, son of Trigon and Arella, brother of Raven. From the moment I came into this world I was a mistake. Trigon's precious prophecy foretold of a female heir so as a son I was a minor inconvenience at best.

Still no matter how much he didn't want me I existed and therefore 'stole' power from his rightful heir. With the combined blood of both of my parents I was granted a power greater then even your precious Raven's.

Because of my immense power when my mother fled back to Azarath with me and Trigon's newborn heir, the monks were frightened more of me, then of their long dreaded portal. So frightened in fact, they for went their own rules and planned to kill me.

My mother, so distraught with the pain of finding the man she had left her home for was the most powerful demon of destruction in the universe, agreed. The great monks of Azarath were so weak and helpless with fear that they willing, knowingly planned the murder of a two year old child. Isn't that sad Robin? Are you listening to me?" I had closed my eyes at some point during his monologue trying to stay awake but now they flew open at another pain blooming in my side.

"I'm trying to tell you a story Robin. You should listen when your elders are talking to you.

Anyway, as I was saying, only one monk disagreed. He begged the others to spare my life but finally realizing that it was futile to argue with them he came up with a plan. He found a newborn child one that would give me the strength I needed to exact my revenge on my unloving family. I believe you now call my vessel BeastBoy. The only problem was that in order for me to go undetected I had to be sealed away in the darkest depths of his brain. When they killed my body I became a parasite living off of my host's body. Slowly over time I came out of my comatose state and began to exert more control over my host.

But you see the human mind is a tricky thing. It is strong and unyielding but with the right type of pressure it will break. I knew that this child I inhabit would break but how. Then you showed up, my knight in shining armor. When I first heard my hosts love sick thoughts of you I knew that you would be the one to help break the mind that now controls this body so I could then take it over.

Now, all I have to do now is kill you and my host will die along with you leaving this body begging for my control."

BeastBoy's POV

I stared out of my own eyes but it was a strange feeling. It was as if I was in someone else's body visiting my own. I had no more control over myself then I had control over the weather.

I could hear a voice speaking, droning on and on about something that barely seemed important. I wished the voice would just shut up so I could go to sleep because I was so very tired all of the sudden.

Robin. I heard that name and tried to clear the fog in my mind. The person talking was talking to Robin. "...now all I have to do is kill you and my host will die along with you..."

This thing talking was talking through me, using my body like a puppet. And it was going to use me to kill Robin.

I struggled at the invisible bonds barring me from retaking my body. The control was strong but I couldn't let this happen, no matter what I could not allow Robin to die because of me.

Robin's POV

"BeasBoy...if you're in...there...plea..."

"I'm sorry but BeastBoy isn't in here right now, he can't hear you."

"Shu...up" I gurgled my mouth filling with blood "BeasBoy...I don wanna die...I don...but I's ok...I can die...bu you can you hear me you don getta die...cause I lo yo..." I coughed feeling the darkness of death reaching for me.

"What I'm sorry I couldn't understand you."

"I said...BEASBOY I LOVE YOU." Then I let go and allowed myself to go limp in the embrace of my lover, my murder and waited that final embrace to come and carry me away into eternity.

BeastBoy's POV

I tore through the mental block just as Raven smashed me into the base of the tower, her power like a vice around my body. Robin's limp body fell from my grasp as my body shifted back and forth between my human form and this monstrous one. Luka was wrestling with me, fighting for control of my mind.

"Raven!" I clawed at my throat, ripped at the hair at my temples, anything to keep Luka from regaining control.

"Hold still," she hissed her eyes flashing red for a moment. Her fingers sunk into my temples as she tried to rip Luka from me.

"Get out of my head!" I screamed and with one last tug a light flared around us and exhausted I slumped under the weight of my newly reclaimed body.


	22. The End of Days Part 3 of 3 Perfect

Wow, it's finally done. I think I've been dragging out this ending because I'll be sad to see this story end. I know I've been terrible in updating in this story so I just wanted to take a moment and thank all of you who have stuck with this story and been so patient with me. Thank you all. Thanks for all the reviews, story subscriptions, and favorties. You guys are the best :). Anyway, I fear this chapter was a little rushed but it's been haninging over my head and I want to move on to new stories.

On that note my next story will most likely be a Harry Potter one but any feedback or suggestions would be most welcome. However, don't worry this won't be the last BBXRob story i'll post. I think I sense some oneshots in the future. :) Anyway, if you are still reading this rather than jumping ahead to read the chapter I've made you wait so long for, please enjoy.

* * *

It had been barely a week since the end of the battle that had nearly consumed our team. When I had awoken, I had feared the worst. Why wouldn't I? For all I knew the shock wave of the power struggle between myself, Luka, and Raven had wiped out the whole team.

**Present – BeastBoy's P.O.V.**

"Uhhh…" I shifted my eyes fluttering as I tried to force them open.

"BB, you okay there?" That was Cyborg no doubt. Was Raven there? What about Ro…

I shot up in bed eyes snapping open. Cyborg pushed on my chest urging me to lie back down. Starfire put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide.

"What happened?" I asked hastily, collapsing back on the bed, all my energy gone.

"Well…" Cyborg started hesitantly.

"Luka's gone." Raven's voice echoed through the empty clinic.

"Gone, like gone for good?"

"Gone as in dead." I stared at her for a moment. Her eyes were hard and cold like stones but I knew no matter what she wanted us to believe, she was hurting and she was hurting bad.

"I ripped him out of your soul, severing any bond you two ever had. With no life force attached to his own, Luka had no means to channel his power. We will no longer have any need to worry about him." There was more to that story, I was sure of it, but I knew better than to pry with any of my friends and especially not with Raven.

"Are you okay? I mean you were in that coma…" I bit my lip hesitating. What if she wasn't okay?

"Luckily when he forced me into that coma there was no lasting damage. I won't be doing much of anything for a while but I'll recover." I turned my gaze on Cyborg and Starfire hovering at the foot of my bed.

"What happened to you guys?"

"Luka generated some sort of force field around us to prevent us for aiding you." Starfire stepped forward, "It was much like the one Raven used while preventing us from interfering with the prophesy."

"When Raven finally got that bastard the force field fell and you collapsed. You looked pretty bad off." Cyborg fiddled with the clipboard in his hands.

"How do you feel?" Starfire ran her fingers gingerly over my hand.

"Well, I feel like I've just been hit by a bus then shoved through a meat grinder but it could be worse I suppose." There had been something. Something important that I needed to know. Now what was it…

"Robin!" I cried lurching up in bed again, "Where is he?" The entire team stilled as if I had pressed their pause button.

"He's dead isn't he?" I questioned harshly tears already welling at the corners of my eyes.

"No, he's still alive," My eyes met Raven's, "but just barely."

"I need to see him," I pushed up out of bed-then I collapsed.

"No you don't, not until you can stand on your own." Cyborg lifted me back up into bed as Starfire righted the IV I had knocked over in my haste.

"You can see him tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it." Cyborg's face softened, "He's fine for the moment, there's no use hurting yourself when you will be able to see him in a couple hours anyway."

Raven moved to my head, her face soft. Brushing hair away from my forehead she pressed her fingers to my temple. "I'm going to help you sleep now, ok."

"Thanks, Rae…" I smiled my eyes fluttering shut as I felt her magic slowly engulf me.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"He'll be fine Raven. He just needs some sleep." I smiled at Cyborg as he clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"You both need some sleep as well." I nodded to Starfire and him. "I'll watch over them for a while."

"Are you sure?" Starfire hesitated at the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you both go get some sleep. You can relieve me in a couple hours." She nodded and followed Cyborg out the door.

As it slid shut I turned back to the two, still, sleeping forms on the beds. Luka had been the only one to discover my secret and now he would take it to the grave with him. I knew now more clearly than ever that BeastBoy's heart would always belong to Robin. My feelings would never reach him but I knew now I never wanted my feeling to reach him.

Feelings-love, friendship, desire could help you, illuminate your life, save you from the deepest depth of despair-that's what my friends had taught me. But what my brother had taught me was that feeling could become a terrible burden-smothering and suffocating. If BeastBoy knew what I felt for him he would no doubt change his relationship with Robin, for my sake.

No, at this moment the world was in its perfect working order. Everything was as it should be. The team was safe and my feelings still secret. In time, these feelings I had come to identify as love could be spirited away and buried just like everything else.

**BeastBoy's P.O.V. – The Next Day**

When I had woken in the morning I had been strong enough to get myself out of bed and so Cyborg, kindly, helped me into a chair by Robin's bedside.

I looked down at his motionless form on the bed before me. His broken ribs, the torn jugular, bruised lung, and concussion had all been given to him by me. True, it hadn't been me doing it to him technically, but it had been my body that had torn his to shreds.

I was always thankful for Raven's healing abilities but now more so than ever. No one had wanted to say anything but without the quick healing she performed on him, Robin wouldn't have even made it to the Tower, let alone the infirmary. She had stopped the bleeding but she was too weak herself to do anything else.

Cyborg had Robin on round the clock monitors that would alert him if Robin so much as twitched but it didn't look like he'd be doing that anytime soon. Raven had put Robin into a coma to allow his body to heal faster. They had all assured me that this was Robin; and the Boy Wonder couldn't die, could he?

Still, Robin was only human, and these injuries might have finally proven his mortality.

**Three Hours Later**

"BeastBoy," my head shot up and I saw Robin smile weakly as he turned to face me. His voice was low and barely audible but that didn't matter to me. He was awake. He was alive.

"Hey," I murmured as I moved my chair closer to the bed, taking his hand in my own.

"Are you okay?" he breathed out heavily, squeezing my hand. Typical Robin, he's the one lying in a bed, hooked up to dozens of tubes, and he wants to know if **I'm** OK.

"Yeah, I'm fine. We all are actually." I hesitated. I hadn't allowed myself to think about it but now that he was awake the worries and doubts surfaced in my mind once again.

I knew that it hadn't been me who had hurt, nearly killed him, but it had still been my body. I knew that Robin wouldn't blame me for any of this but still I couldn't help but wonder if things could really go back to the way they had been before.

"I'm sorry," I muttered unable to meet his eyes. I knew what he would say before he said it but I had to apologize. Without me none of this would have happened.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I know," I bit my lip eyeing his sheets. He was too kind, too perfect. I didn't deserve him at all.

"I want to tell you something, BeastBoy." He struggled to sit up in bed despite my protests. "Do you remember that day, weeks and weeks ago when you first kissed me?" I nodded flushing at the memory. He continued on, almost urgently now. "Well, the truth is, I purposely tripped over that treadmill."

"What?" My head shot up and I met his gaze as he stared at me with such emotion that I felt my heart stutter.

"I lied when I said that you'd made me realize my feelings that day. I didn't need any help realizing them. I had already known for some time that I had feelings for you."

I stared into his face for a moment before I let out a laugh I hadn't realized I had been holding in. "What's so funny?" he asked trying to sound offended but a small smile gave him away.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing. After all, I wouldn't want to think where the city would be if we had a clumsy Boy Wonder." He reached out running a hand through my hair. That's when I remembered the last words that had come out of his mouth before he had passed out. Those three little words that had saved us all.

"Did you mean what you said before?" I asked brushing his damp hair from his face. His eyes widened.

"Of course. Why would I lie about that?" His voice was weak and a hoarse whisper. It pained me to know that I had done that to him.

"I just thought you had said that to break his hold on me." I murmured, blushing deeply.

"It was a convenient way to wake you up but that doesn't mean it wasn't true." He turned towards me "I love you."

My heart began to pound. Those three words sounded so good coming from his lips.

Maybe it wasn't hopeless. Maybe things could go back to the way they had been. No, no they would be better than they had been.

"I love you, too." I murmured as I leaned in and let our lips connect. His lips were hard and chapped but that didn't matter, I had finally said it. I finally meant it, too. Yes, I most defiantly meant it. I loved him and I always would no matter what obstacles lay before us. I knew then, in that moment everything wasn't OK, everything was perfect.

* * *

I'm always a sucker for happy endings. Although I did manage a little angst in there with Raven I guess. Anyway as I said before, review and after telling me what you thought about this chapter shoot me some ideas about a new story. I can't gaurentee I'll use any of them but you never know. Thanks again. TTFN :)


End file.
